


【美苏】喜欢的作者大大突然变成了腐男子？？？╭(°A°`)╮

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 契约婚姻 [5]
Category: The Lone Ranger (2013), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fiction writer!Solo, Fluff and Humor, Forum style, Housekeeper!Illya, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 一个发在论坛上的帖子引起了热烈讨论，大家猜出了这个陡然变成腐男子的作者是苏洛之后，开始讨论他的八卦……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 契约婚姻 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929853
Kudos: 2





	【美苏】喜欢的作者大大突然变成了腐男子？？？╭(°A°`)╮

【吐槽】喜欢了好多年的作者大大突然变成了腐男子？？？╭(°A°`)╮

#1 llllllpr

喜欢了好几年的大大最近出了新书，屁颠屁颠地买来拜读了之后发现大大突然开始写男男了？？？大大之前一直都是走华丽正剧向，虽然也知道大大一向开起车来无所畏惧，但是看到两个男人脱了衣服就【打码】我还是有点难以接受啊！！！这种感觉就像是一个花花公子突然转性变成清心寡欲的修道士一样，感觉好惶恐╭(°A°`)╮不过大大的文笔还是一如既往地棒，情节也好揪心，而且习惯了之后觉得……这样也还挺带感的……

#2

楼主说的是不是那位N打头O结尾的大大？

#3

楼上还用问么？肯定是了啊，业内突然一百八十度大转型的大大不就只有他了么？

#4

新人表示一脸懵逼，求科普那位N打头O结尾的大大是谁？

#5

拿破仑·苏洛，因为对角色心狠手辣和开起车来毫不留情被大家称为苏洛老师，作品包括：《玫瑰之子》、《镜心》、《塔上人》等等。

我直接甩个链接吧：http://ihearthat.youwanttoknowsomethingabout.napoleonsolo.com

#6

啊，原来是他，我一直听说他的小说超好看，不过还没看过，突然有点感兴趣……打开了亚马逊……

#7 

给楼上强势安利我们苏洛老师！！！

苏洛老师写的小说真的是……我一直觉得以剧情取胜的作家肯定不太在意文笔，但是苏洛老师完全是情节文笔两手抓两手都要硬啊！明明是小说但是句子都超级美，我每次摘抄都要抄到手软啊！！！而且情节超级紧凑，每次看都巴不得一晚上看完！！！总之我们苏洛老师超级好，裂墙推！！！

#8

我终于碰到跟我有同样感受的人了！！！作为一个喜欢了苏洛老师好多年的迷妹，老师突然转型写插屁股文学我真是……我真是……一时间难以接受啊！！！

但是，但是，谁让他是苏洛老师呢，他写得好啊！我……我……我还会买第二部的！！！！为苏洛老师打call！！！

#9

说实话我也是被买来读了之后被吓了一跳啊，一开始还以为女主就是二小姐了，没想到看到一半才发现原来这本小说根本没有什么女主啊摔(つД`)ノ不过我还是很喜欢杰克的，所以还是期待一下下一本好了……

虽然我总觉得下一本还是要虐……

#10

突然发现我看过楼主说的这本小说，的确觉得写得挺好的，虽然中途发现女主角并不是女主角吓了一跳，但是剧情转折并没有很生硬的感觉，总之还是挺好看的吧……

#11

别的不说，苏洛老师的文笔我是服的，我们上写作课老师都拿《玫瑰之子》当教科书你敢信

#12

苏洛的文笔的确很好啊，光是都铎三部曲都拿了一堆奖的

#13

我有一个直男朋友看了之后怒摔书，他说自己期待了大半本男主推倒二小姐，结果男主突然被大少爷推倒了（豹笑.jpg

#14

我想说，苏洛老师早八百年还在写《玫瑰之子》的时候我就脑补过王子和公爵了，可惜那时候苏洛老师还是很正直的，所以我都是自己默默脑补而已，没想到现在老师开始自己下海写插屁股文学了！！！给老师疯狂打电话！！！苏洛老师是好文明！！！

#15

诶楼上等下！！！我也ship王子和公爵啊！！！当年这对可火了，论坛里的文那叫一个多，可惜都铎系列完结了，也就渐渐没那么热了……不过现在既然苏洛老师自己都下海了，看来我们圈内的太太又可以搞起了♪( ´θ｀)ノ

#16

王子和公爵这对，我当年还出过本呢……现在……唉溜了溜了……

#17

拽住楼上大佬！！！

#18

16楼的大佬把本子交出来再走啊！！！

#19

话说，楼主说的这本，我都看到有人写文了，写得还挺不错的，巴滋舔嘴

#20

虽然八字还没一撇，但是我已经开始脑补三次元了……希望苏洛老师加油把这本写成都铎那么长，然后影视化！！！

#21

现在就开始脑补影视化了么？？？是不是太早了啊……

#22

影视化的话大少爷请务必要找查尔斯·布兰登大大来拍啊！！！我心目中理想的大少爷！！！

#23 llllllpr

啊啊啊啊我也喜欢查总！！！！查总来演大少爷的话电影我肯定刷十次！！！

#24

你们在担心个什么啊，以苏洛老师和查总的交情，要拍这部片的话怎么可能不找查总？顺便我也要给查总打call！！！！

#25

说实话，我看到大少爷出场的第一秒瞬间就想到了查总。这个角色真的不是苏洛老师照着查总写的么？那么像……

说着说着怎么突然觉得苏洛老师和查总有什么不可告人的py交易……

#26

楼上不要随便脑补，我们苏洛老师已经结婚了好嘛，他和查总就是纯洁的基友关系而已

#27

基友关系纯洁么……？

#28

╭(°A°`)╮诶我们苏洛老师结婚了？？？什么时候！！！！！？？？？

#29 llllllpr

楼上没听说么，苏洛老师去年四月结婚了哦，而且还是和一位男♂性，老师自己的简介都改了：已婚。

#30

天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我愧为苏洛老师的迷妹！！！！老师结婚了我都不知道！！！！马上再去把老师的新书多买几本就当凑份子钱了……

#31

难怪苏洛突然转型写插屁股文学，原来是因为自己被掰弯了啊……

#32

我一直听说苏洛是个花花直男来着？？？怎么突然就变了胃口？？？？

#33

我也听说过老师的花边新闻来着……当年在拍《玫瑰之子》的时候不是还和那位V姓的女演员传出绯闻了么，怎么突然就……

#34

突然很好奇老师的丈夫是什么样的人，竟然能掰弯他……

#35

比起楼上，我更好奇苏洛老师是在上面的那个还是在下面的那个

#36

楼上这么一说…………………………………………

#37

我有个想法，苏洛老师如果是因为突然被掰弯才转型的话，那肯定会在小说里有映射吧？

已知：苏洛老师私下是个和查总一样的花花公子

所以，男主就不可能是苏洛老师，大少爷才是老师自己的映射

所以，男主的形象就是苏洛老师的丈夫咯？

#38

盲生，你发现了华点！

#39 llllllpr

卧槽37楼好厉害！！！！这个推导过程我服！！！

#40

那么苏洛老师的丈夫是个……高冷禁欲系？？？这样的人可能掰弯老师么，真不是老师掰弯别人？？？小说里男主可是被大少爷掰弯的啊……

#41

我记得早年有过一个访谈，苏洛说自己是双性恋来着，所以也有可能是他掰弯了别人吧？

#42

能把王子和公爵之间的关系写得那么张力十足的人，我才不相信他是单纯的异性恋呢哼( *｀ω´)

#43

哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好想知道苏洛老师和他丈夫的故事啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好好奇！！！！！都怪楼上们！！！！

#44

话说啊，我有个出版社的朋友，她说苏洛老师这本小说的缪斯的确是他的丈夫

#45

楼上？？？！！楼上快请你的朋友来说说！！！！

#46

同楼上！！！！44楼你的朋友还知道些什么？！

#47 

那个……我是44楼，这样曝光别人的隐私好么……

#48

44楼别怂啊，你这绝对不是曝光隐私，我们只是聊聊八卦而已，对吧诸位？

#49

就是就是，44楼不要客气（吃瓜.jpg

#50

我是出版社的小编辑，其实吧……苏洛老师的八卦业界都多多少少知道一点……这位老师的确从以前开始就性向成谜，不过他转型的确是因为他的丈夫，所以现在暂时是个同性恋了……吧？

#51

这么一说……大家有没有发现，从去年开始老师就经常在推特上晒吃的？苏洛老师说过自己是个家务白痴吧，所以那些吃的如果不是老师找了个厨子，就是老师的丈夫做的咯？好羡慕qwq

#52

老师的丈夫会做千层派？？？这么贤惠的男人！！！！！老师也太幸福了吧！！！！！！！

#53 llllllpr

老师的丈夫不仅会做千层派，还会做松露汤和水果塔，老师简直人生赢家，我们这种人是羡慕不来的 (‘；ω；´) 

#54

苏洛老师绝对的家务白痴啊！！！他的上一任家政妇退休那会他还发推求助说自己忘记洗碗机怎么用了（豹笑.jpg

#55

哦哦哦我记得楼上说的那件事！！！

苏洛大大那时阵子还被自己的编辑大人吐槽说到他家去商量事情，结果发现他煮个咖啡差点把咖啡机炸掉（豹笑.jpg

#56

苏洛老师这些年没把自己弄死真是难为他了（x

#57

希望老师能好好活着，在新♂领域大放异彩（祈祷.jpg

#58

希望老师什么时候突发奇想让公爵和王子上个床，这样我圈又能重振辉煌（祈祷.jpg

#59

楼上这个想法很好啊，同求（祈祷.jpg

#60

诸位！！！！！！！！卧槽！！！！！！我发现有人写了超棒的大少爷和男主的文啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！原作向、PWP、一万字的肉！！！！！天啊那个文笔！！！！！我差点以为是苏洛大大自己披了马甲来写小黄文了！！！！

#61

楼上不要跑，把链接交出来

#62

哎哟太兴奋忘记甩链接了，这里这里：http://shipshipship.1010101fakewebside.com

#63

去楼上链接看了看，这不是美术馆太太么！太太又出山了，真是苏洛老师的真爱粉啊！！！

#64

美术馆太太是……？

#65

美术馆太太的id全称是“牛仔决定偷光美术馆”，所以简称美术馆太太，是个专门写PWP的黄爆写手，车技超棒，当年写过公爵x王子的《夜间行事》，十万字的长篇大肉，本子印了三次还是有一堆人抢不到，现在都只能买高价。

#66

美术馆太太当年写公爵王子的时候就以原作风出名啊，太太的车技实在是太棒了，每一篇都超好吃（抹嘴

#67

什么什么！！！美术馆太太？！我还以为这位太太已经不会再出现了啊啊啊，当年都铎系列完结之后她说暂时封笔，等苏洛老师出新书再出山，我还以为她已经退圈了呢！！！

#68

卧槽美术馆太太……我圈的镇圈太太╭(°A°`)╮飞速去看！！！

#69

之前没看过这位太太的文，但是刚刚看了之后，这文笔……真的不是业余的吧……是专业级别的吧……真的太厉害了……（幻肢已炸.jpg

#70

我圈的日常疑惑：美术馆太太真的不是苏洛老师本人么？╮(╯▽╰)╭

#71 llllllpr

woc……被打开了新世界的大门……这个文笔真的是……说是苏洛老师自己写的我都信……

#72

楼主你要不要美术馆太太的文包？我这里有资源( ´▽` )ﾉ

#73 llllllpr

To：#72 要要要！！！我吃下这个安利了！！！

#74

已发送o(｀ω´ )o

#75

To：#72 谢谢姑娘！我这就去拜读！

#76

不客气！随手发展下线，是我义不容辞的责任o(｀ω´ )o

#77 面罩上有两个洞

哈哈哈哈楼主说的那本书我看过！当时我还跟基友吐槽说男主好像我们两个共同的一个男性好友，我那个朋友表面也是这种特别高冷的禁欲系，但其实挺天然的，而且还喜欢下厨和打扫卫生，做菜特别好吃wwww

#78

楼上的朋友好可爱啊，难道你的朋友也是个荷官？(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

#79 面具上有两个洞

TO：#78 不是不是，我的朋友是在家政公司工作的。不过真的挺像的，都是金发碧眼，所以我看的时候总是不由自主带入那个朋友ε-(´∀｀; )

#80

家政夫？？？高冷禁欲系的家政夫？？？那个……这位朋友你是不是走错片场了……不会是隔壁F*O剧场穿越过来的那位红色的……

#81

楼上走开，我相信这样可爱的家政夫是存在的！！！！79楼的旁友能把你朋友的电话给我嘛(///▽///)

#82 面具上有两个洞

To：#81 不好意思，我这位朋友已经结婚啦

#83

唉( ；´Д｀)这年头可爱的男孩子果然都已经有主了么

#84

楼上不要气馁，你还可以找可爱的女孩子啊☆〜（ゝ。∂）

#85

楼上说得好有道理！！！

#86

等下我还想听更多79楼朋友的事情啦！！！79楼的妹子有没有照片！

#87 面具上有两个洞

To：#86 不好意思，我不是妹子哈哈。照片也不能给，毕竟这是朋友的隐私嘛。不过他真的长得很帅的，而且因为是俄裔所以长得特别高，我刚认识他的时候还以为他是模特。

#88

什么楼上也是可爱的男孩子？！(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

而且朋友也那么可爱！！！！不过男孩子竟然也会买这样的书么？

#89

楼上，其实苏洛老师的男粉很多的，我自己就是被一个男性朋友安利入门的。毕竟苏洛老师之前写的都是正剧向，受众面还是挺广的，不过不知道这本书之后会不会流失一部分男粉……

#90

其实，我有几个男粉朋友宣布脱粉了，但是我又成功地把这本书安利给了几个妹子o(｀ω´ )o

#91 面具上有两个洞

我觉得还好吧，个人对同性恋并不排斥，而且剧情和文笔很精彩啊。虽然看到杰克出场的时候的确吓了一跳，因为这个作者其他的小说我也看过，没想到他会突然转型( ´▽｀)

#92

男粉表示……心情复杂……虽然苏洛老师的确写得很好，但是我喜欢二小姐啊……

#93

楼上不要挣扎了，男主是大少爷的，这是官方盖戳的事！

#94

我也喜欢二小姐！！！理想型！！！温柔又漂亮的小姐姐谁不喜欢啊！！！

#95

可能因为是腐国人，我的几个男粉朋友表示平静，苏洛老师写什么看什么，毕竟苏洛老师就是品质的保证 (ง •̀_•́)ง

#96

刚刚翻了翻书的后记，面具的朋友真的太像男主了吧！！！大家看这一段：

“这本书的诞生要感谢我的一位朋友，我原本打算写一个黑发的男主角，但是他让我发现金发真是上帝的赐福。在我写这本书的时候，他也给我提供了非常多的帮助，包括俄裔会用什么样的口音说话、会喜欢喝什么牌子的伏特加，他的厨艺也无数让我觉得还是活久一点比较好……”

#97

细思恐极……………………

#98

啊男主是俄裔么？小说里只说他因为有口音所以不爱开口说话，并没有直说他是俄裔吧？

#99

To：#98 没有直说，但是男主的名字就是斯拉夫人的名字。而且第十章说到男主的曾祖父曾经是个猎人，在叶尼塞河边打过猎。叶尼塞河是俄国的河，所以男主的确是个俄裔。

#100 面具上有两个洞

╭(°A°`)╮我又翻了翻书，发现真的……跟我的朋友很像！我的朋友也喜欢喝那个牌子的伏特加！

#101

卧槽………………别不是正主……………………

#102

不不不，面具别慌……既然说俄裔都喜欢喝那个牌子的酒，可能只是个巧合呢……大概……？

#103

有那么多巧合么！！！而且之前不是有姑娘爆料男主原型其实是苏洛大大的丈夫么，面具你赶紧去问问你的朋友吧！

#104 llllllpr

？？？？？怎么回事我就去看个文的功夫，怎么突然出了那么多事？？？？

#105

楼主啊我们似乎发现了苏洛老师的男朋友的朋友！！！（我在说什么怎么那么绕口

#106

所以面具问回来了吗？

还是说………………是真的………………然后遁了么？

#107

@面具上有两个洞 @面具上有两个洞

召唤召唤！！！

#108

吃瓜群众表示刺激，如果楼主这个楼真的能找到正主就是我们论坛的神帖了吧？

#109

楼上，在那之前，这个帖会先被管理员封掉吧ˊ_>ˋ

#110 【管理员】U.N.C.L.E.

此帖已封


End file.
